A Little Distraction
by Solstice1394
Summary: Reid and Morgan looked in dire straights and it's driving me insane to the point where I can't focus so I'm doing this one-shot for a visit to the hospital yes there is an OC my favorite paramedic.Tag season 9 finale part 1 before I knew that it was the neck and not the shoulder where Reid was shot. See inside for more details.


Title: A little distraction

Author: Solstice1394

Summary: a tag to the episode Angels I couldn't wait until Wednesday for the Season Finale to finish. So... I wrote this to tie me over, it ends once Reid and Morgan are in the ambulance and on their way to the hospital.

AN: Okay I know I should be doing my Site Report for Religious Studies! Don't be mad this is just a one-shot because I know Criminal Minds wont do the hole hospital scene that I want them to do, fair warning this is unbeta'd. By the way its late so I'm gonna say this now I get a little goofy when I'm tired and I may seem more awake but that just means I'm exhausted. I shall try to stay true to my namesake of torture but no promises gunshot woulds hurt on their own. One last thing I like to use a paramedic OC, if you read my stuff you may know her she belongs to me, anything else you may or may not recognize is not mine.

*A side note I didn't know that Reid got shot in the neck when I wrote this so he got shot in the shoulder sorry.*

* * *

"Hey eye's on me Reid," Blake commanded he was looking to make sure Reid staid with her you could never tell with shoulder injuries.

"It looks like it went through, can you hear me Reid?" Blake hadn't gotten a verbal response from Reid yet and it was worrisome but it was most likely shock his eyes were open and looking at her.

"Reid you were shot stay with me," Blake commanded finally getting some response as Reid moved his hand out of the way so Blake could apply pressure to the wound along the muscle.

"Again," Reid asked utter confusion in his voice as he looked at Blake this had to be the third time he had been shot he could have laughed at that thought.

"Where are your gloves?" Blake asked not thinking that she had nitrile gloves too in her back pocket. Here her friend was bleeding through his shirt, and she was worried about his allergies. It could have been much worse, a thought flashed through her head of so many worse scenarios before she clamped down on that thought. She grabbed her own gloves applying pressure to the wound hearing Rossi in the background talking to Garcia, it had finally clicked that she had nitrile gloves too.

CMCM

"Garcia get ambulances right now I think there have been at least 5 officers down and Reid was just shot get everyone here now," Rossi commanded into the phone.

"Yes, right away," Garcia answered not even bothering with pleasantries knowing everyone could be in danger as she heard gunshots on the other side. She got on dispatch tapping into the emergency services of the small Texas town letting everyone in on the red alert.

She typed away at her keyboard entering the codes to save officers and her family members lives would be saved depending on how fast she typed. She dispatched ambulances advising them that multiple officers were down and that the gunman had not been apprehended, as of yet. She had faith that nothing else would happen but she still needed her babies to come back to her. She booked a plane to depart at the next available moment which was too late for her but she noticed that a BAU team was going down to Georgia and that a connecting flight would be a hop skip and a jump to get there. They would depart in two hours for now she waited for a call.

CMCM

"Hey you look sad," Reid said as he saw Blake become clearer, the problem was that with clarity came pain. It wasn't bone pain he felt bone pain before, he also knew the difference between bone pain and muscle pain. That said a lot about his life if he could tell the difference between bone and muscle.

Blake ran through the ABCDEs of gunshot wounds and the training for people in the field being hurt, her focus was soully on Reid as she helped him. She was not focused on the fact that the shooting was still going on, she didn't know that Morgan had been hit in his vest and was down. She didn't know that JJ was talking the suspect down and that Hotch was coordinating the scene as more police arrived on scene which would soon be followed by ambulances.

A for airway and B for breathing, she heard Reid talking to her, he was a little out of it. She heard slight wheezing, and the pulse was fast but strong. She moved on to C for circulation she was already doing that, she was applying pressure and seeing that Spencer was breathing just fine. D oh god what did D stand for?

"D for Disability/Deformity, Disability as in check for spinal injury or neck injury. Deformity as in check to make sure I didn't break a bone there are two possible bones that can be broken as a bullet would enter at that angle, most likely the clavicle or the more popular name the collar bone the latter being the scapula or shoulder blade." Dr. Reid mode present and accounted for at least we know he didn't hit his head though, Blake didn't like that he was slightly slurring as she tried to undo the straps for the vest so she could better see the wound and find for sure an exit.

"E for exposure, check to make sure there is an exit wound you know there is a better way to stop the bleeding right?" Spencer clarified apparently teacher mode was his default when in the company of pain.

"I know it's going to hurt, sorry Reid," Blake said right before sticking her finger right into the gunshot wound.

"To say the least you're not my favorite person right now," Reid rasped as he felt Blake's finger digging into his shoulder. "Is there an exit wound?"

"E for exposure yeah, Reid no exit wound. I'm pretty sure I'm next to the bullet but I'm not going to move until the EMTs get here." Blake grimaced in sympathy as Reid rolled his lips in pain.

"Okay, just are those red lights? They really should wait until the shooting stops," Reid babbled he was getting a little tired. But that persistent burning sensation in his shoulder that was shooting down his arm, and radiating through his chest was keeping him awake.

"The shooting stopped Reid and everything is under control, 4 officers are already on there way to the hospital Morgan took a few hits to his vest he got knocked out cold when he hit the floor but he's got a slight concussion we're more worried about you." Hotch informed Reid and Blake as he waived over a paramedic who had helped coordinate the locals she was from a town over but still in the same county her name was Summer.

"Hi, can you tell me your name handsome?" Summer asked trying to establish a line of communication she pulled a pressure bandage from her bag.

"He's allergic to latex you have to use nitrile." Hotch told Summer before she could even unzip her bag.

"I saw that but my gloves are inside Agent Hotchner," Summer calmly stated as the man she had been helping let go of his death grip on her arm. She knew he was worried and her job was to remain calm she pierced his gave with her unwavering calmness.

"Don't scare her," Blake said liking how the girl was observant. Summer switched out the gloves and guided Blake's finger out of Reid then applied the pressure bandage.

"I wouldn't normally do that but you would do more harm than good if you stayed that way once we get moving. Reid I want you to stay with me how about quid pro quo." Summer smiled down at her charge as her partner came around with the backboard and c-collar.

"I'll start what's your favorite color mines, red," Reid proposed as he felt someone snap a large white collar around his neck.

"Now that is a hard one darling mines green and I am preferential to all the colors of the rainbow. If you catch my drift." Summer batted her eyes at Reid then started an IV line to give him fluids and keep his pressure up as her partner set up around Reid.

"Dog or cat person, I like snakes though," Summer volleyed the question as she ran through her ABC and saw that Paul was ready to transfer Reid to the gurney with BP and resps rate already charted as she was handed the clipboard over to add the allergy and all other information she had gathered.

"I don't know I'm not really partial to pets my friend Morgan calls it the Reid effect," Reid grimaced as the gurney snapped up after being bodily lifted onto it.

"Oh I know a guy like that, my partner Paul here," Summer laughed as she helped load Reid into the back of the ambulance. "I believe you met agent Morgan," Summer pointed to Derek strapped into the chair near the gurney as she climbed in.

"We're going to West County meet us there you can take highway 17 its the fatest," Paul shouted at Hotch and Blake before he closed the back doors and disappeared behind the driving seat turning on the sirens and reporting to dispatch.

"Hey sweet eyes how's that bruising and the nausea, and don't pull that tough guy act with me I'm more butch than you. I got the wifey to prove it," Summer stated as she moved a nasal canula under Reid's nose and looked up in time to get a gawking look from Morgan.

"I wasn't expecting that," Derek offered as he picked up his jaw off the floor and answered the question, "I'm better with the nausea but the bruising still there."

"Alright sweet eyes," Summer smiled as she looked to the monitor with Reid vitals and smiled seeing that the fluid was keeping his pressure stabilized.

"Sweet eyes that I have to tell Garcia," Reid tried very hard not to laugh as he knew it would hurt to jostle himself.

* * *

The End because I just wanted a little slight something to tie me over I hoped this helped you. I love you and I will be writing more just as soon as I finish final exams for college. I think I passed and I hope this helped with the mistakes that where there.

Thank you for you time.


End file.
